


The Winchesters' Girl

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood Play, Daddy!Kink, Double Penetration, F/M, Knife Play, Language, Multi, Smut, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: You spend an evening with your lovers the heads of the New York mafia John and Dean Winchester.





	The Winchesters' Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: @ne-gans Lisa’s 4.5k Writing Challenge || SPN Kink Bingo @spnkinkbingo
> 
> Prompt: Dean + John threesome || Gangster AU
> 
> Square Filled: Daddy!kink
> 
> A/N: I’m so sorry this is late. My life is messy right now and my writing is suffering for it. Please heed warnings and be 18+ before reading. Also if I need to tag something else please let me know. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

The bottle was heavy in your hand as you dropped two pills in your palm before tossing down your throat with a sip of water. You then splashed water on your face striving to ignore the phantom pain in your shoulder. The pills had remained in the cabinet unused but with the colder weather sitting in your shoulder begged for attention. You brought your hand up tracing the marred flash from the bullet wound. Even healed it left a nasty reminder of the fateful day that put you here, but now because of it, you had love, protection, and a family who would literally kill for you what more could a girl need.

   “Princess?” you didn’t have to look up to see who was behind you. Dean walked in wrapping his arms around your waist resting his chin on the shoulder opposite your sore one, “Is it hurting?”

   “Yeah, I think it’s just with the cold weather approaching. It’s had me in tears all evening,” you replied truthfully knowing you’d never be able to lie to him.

   He makes a disgruntled kind of growl before standing back and spinning you to face him. Before you can speak his lips find yours while his hands lift under your ass sitting you on the counter of the bathroom sink. He was gentle as he moved away from your lips and trailed down your neck before placing a soft kiss against the scar. Dean slides down the thin strap of your nightie and you move to push off his suit jacket but he looks at your sharply shaking his head. You sit back as he pulls out a knife the blade catching the light as he slides it up your arm. He doesn’t press hard enough to cut but you feel the coolness as it passes slicing through the strap of your nightie. He pushes the nightie down allowing your breasts to fall free. He leans back tracing the blade over your flesh circling each nipple with the blade point pressing against each nipple.

   “You feel okay to play, Princess?” he asks as he presses the blade down enough to bring a thin line of blood to the surface of your left breast. He leans down slowly lapping his tongue over the cut, “Dad, had a rough day so he wants me to get you ready if you’re up for it.”

   “I can take it, Daddy,” you slip into your subspace easily and hope that it might even take your mind off the shoulder pain. “I need both of my Daddies.”

   Dean practically shivers, “I know, Sweetheart.” Dean pulls you up and spins you pushing you across the counter and moves your hips so your ass is perfectly snug against his crotch where you feel the beginnings of his erection. He nudges your leg to spread wider and then slides the slashed nightie down to the floor. He pulls something out of his pocket and puts it in front of your mouth. You open allowing him to slide it in and you realize it’s a butt plug. That means you are definitely getting both Daddies tonight. You couldn’t wait.

##  **TWO MONTHS AGO**

   “And sign here,” the older man pointed to yet another line where you signed your name. He pulled the forms back looking over them before handing them off to his secretary, “That should be all Miss Y/L/N. We shall get these filed and once things are situated on your end we can put the house up on the market.”

  “Thank you. I’ll be in touch,” you collected your purse leaving the lawyers office pulling out your cigarettes as soon as you were out the door. You’d mostly quit smoking but with stressful situations like this, it was hard not to partake in at least one. You looked around the streets you had grown up on surprised how little the neighborhood had changed. But then again nothing really changed unless the Winchesters let it and they seemed happy the way things were.

  “Y/N? Y/N Y/L/N?” you spun pulling away the cigarette when your eyes widened at the man in front of you.

  “Sam? Holy shit what happened to you?” your eyes widened at your childhood friend who now lumbered over you at least a foot or so.

  “What happened to me? What happened to you? We thought you were dead,” his arms are around you before you can answer. You let yourself be enveloped missing him more than you had realized. Before your Mom had run off with you as a child from your father you’d never gotten a chance to say goodbye.

   “Mom didn’t want this life for me so she left Dad and took me with her. He hit her one time too many and she had enough,” you answered when he stepped back. “She died three years ago and I’m here now taking care of Dad’s estate.”

   “I’m really sorry about your Dad but more so about your Mom. She was always good to the family.”

   “Thanks, Sammy, but don’t be sorry about my Dad. He had it coming for a long time you know that. He was lucky your Dad didn’t kill him sooner after all the shit he pulled.”

   “Speaking of my Dad what are you doing now? Dad, Dean, and the gang are having dinner over at Ellen’s and I know they’d love to see you.”

   “I can intrude on that. I need to clean out the house and get it ready to sell before heading back home on Sunday,” in truth the only thing you wanted was to go and see the family. When your Mom had finally revealed the truth about what your father did for a living you couldn’t believe it. He was a low-level boss in the Winchester Family, but she loved him anyway. It changed when she realized what all he used to get into including the drugs, the whore, and the killings. Not to mention he got abusive and on the night in question, he’d beaten your Mom and threatened you next. It was a lot to take in but she had wanted you to know that it had been with John’s blessing that she had escaped with you.

    “Y/N, come on its just lunch and then Dean and I will personally bring some guys over to help. What’s a meal and free labor gonna hurt?”

   “Sam I was like eleven years old no one but you probably remembers me. Just give my love, okay?”

   “Fine but I’m telling Aunt Ellen you refused a hot meal,” he joked and you smiled remembering the woman your Mom had called her closest friend.

  “I will stop by before I leave town but not tonight. I won’t leave without a goodbye this time Winchester,” you promised dropping your cigarette. He reached into his pocket to pull out his phone when you noticed a black SUV whip around the corner. The windows were all tinted but the way they seemed to slow sent you into red alert, “Sam!”

  He looked up in alarm as you launched yourself at him just as the bullets started flying. You practically tackled him as the sounds of gunfire and screams filled your senses. It wasn’t until you rolled off him when you hit the ground that you felt the fire in your arm. The SUV screeched down another side street when you looked over filling Sam’s hand on your face. He was fuzzy and all distorted but when he called your name it sounded like it was in a tunnel. Then he pulled off the suit jacket he was wearing and pressed it down on your shoulder, well below your shoulder a bit but well above your heart.

   “Sam!” you wailed still trying to wrap your head around what had just happened.

   “Hold on Y/N. It’s going to be okay. The ambulance is on their way and you’re going to be fine.”

   “Did I seriously get shot?” you looked up trying to focus on him and not the pain.

   He tried to smile but you could tell it was strained, “You saved my life, Y/N/N.”

    The sound of the nickname Sam had given you long ago made you chuckle but then cry. The pain was intense like someone had filled your wound with hot lead that continued to burn. Not to mention knowing the pressure was necessary to stop the bleeding didn’t stop the fact that it hurt like hell.

   “Just hold on,” Sam maintained. “We’ll take care of you.”

##  **PRESENT DAY**

Once the plug was in your mouth Dean picked up the knife again tracing it down your back in swirling circles once more lightly enough to not leave a mark. You whimpered around the toy as he quickly turned your panties to ribbons allowing the destroyed fabric to fall with your nightie. You went through more clothes with him than you ever thought possible. You tensed when the blade found its way down the cleft of your ass cheeks but Dean’s free hand quickly eased the tension as his hand squeezed and massaged your cheek.

    “Such a perfect ass,” Dean pulled the knife away dropping to the floor it the sound was any indication. He knelt down using his large hands to pry your cheeks apart. His tongue swiped over your puckered hole teasingly as you whimpered around the plug. One hand slipped between your legs his fingers teasing at your slit while he moved his thumb slowly pressing into your tight hole. He spits near his thumb using his saliva as lube to continue working you open for the plug in your mouth. Meanwhile, his fingers, on the other hand, were fucking into you making you moan and whimper as you practically began dripping from his work.

   “I’m going to open you up and then I’m going to fuck you while you watch in the mirror, Princess. Then while you’re still filled with my cum your other Daddy is going to have a go,” he growled as your pussy clamped down on his fingers. “You like that don’t you. Such a good little cock slut for us.”

   He made good on his promise working your ass open until he could easily slip in three fingers. Meanwhile, he’d edged you at least four times. Your orgasm was constantly on the precipice of exploding, but at the last minute, he’d pull away until the point you were in tears from the agony of an unspent orgasm. When he pulled the plug from your mouth spit dribbled down your chin while he dragged it down the length of your body and pressed it into your hole. He went slowly though not wanting to bring you pain into the plug was fit firmly. You felt full as he pulled you up and at some point, he’d pushed down his pants and his cock was hard and hot against your backside.

  “Daddy?” you whimpered pressing against him. It allowed you to press the plug against him making you both tremble.

  “What’s your color?”

  “Green, Daddy,” you turned wrapping your arms around his neck. “Please fuck me.”

  Dean picked you up as you quickly wrapped your legs around him. The angle allowed his cock to line up against your pussy as he carried you from the bathroom. You moved your hips grinding against him teasingly but not enough to cause him to drop you, “Such a perfect Princess. You want Daddy’s cock bad don’t you?”

   “So much, D! Want to feel you stretch me out and fill me up with your cum. I want to feel everything.”

  Dean gave you exactly want you needed. He led you to your bed laying you down gently but before you let him move you kissed him holding him against you. He didn’t fight it his tongue finding its way into your mouth wrapped around yours. As much as you loved the aspects of a rough fuck in moments like this Dean always knew what you needed. He took his time wrapping your legs around him and took each of your hands in his. He leaned down kissing your shoulder where the wound was. He slipped in easily thanks to his skillful preparation you were soaked and wanton. He pushed in slowly allowing you to get used to his size. No matter how much he or John prepared you their sizes were something else and you always needed a moment to get used to the feeling of being so filled especially when you had the plug in your ass. You already knew how tonight would end with both John and Dean inside you.

  “Dean, please I need you to move,” you pleaded and he smiled kissing you softly as he began to move. Your hands released his one latching onto his waist while the other moved down so your fingers could circle your clit. Dean smiled bracing his hand against the headboard while he looked down at you so much love and devotion in his eyes. He stayed at a slow easy pace never once trying to go to rough so you could enjoy this, “Daddy. Dean!”

   “I know Princess. I’m close. Cum with me,” he increased his thrusts hitting the spot that made your toes curl. He pushed your hand away using his thick thumb to massage your clit. It happened so fast you couldn’t brace yourself before you came coating him in your release. He kept the rhythm through it until he fell on you his teeth in your neck while he pumped your womb full of his cum. You’d have a mark for sure now on your neck.

   You wrapped your arms around Dean while you both tried to catch your breath. You moved your hands up and down trying to soothe him as best as possible. Both of you were covered in sweet and when he slowly pulled out of you the feeling of his cum seeping from you made you practically giddy, “Thank you, Dean.”

   “Don’t thank me yet, Princess. That was just round one,” he teased sitting up helping you between his legs throwing the sheet over you to keep you warm. It wasn’t cold per se but a chill had settled in the room.

   “Where’s John?”

   “Finishing up some business,” Dean paused briefly before continuing. “We found him, Y/N, the guy who tried to kill you. We finally found him.”

   “Are you serious?” you turned quickly forgetting the plug and gasping as you hit it. Dean chuckled but helped you ease back into the bed slowly.

  “I’m serious. I want to wait for Dad for the rest so you should get some sleep. Like I said it’s been a long day and he’s going to be ready to go when he gets home.”

  “What about you, Daddy?” you asked your fingers dancing up his bare leg. “Are you going to take me too?”

   He looked down and a dark glint passed over his features, “Who do you think is going to fuck that perfect ass of yours, Y/N?”

##  **TWO MONTHS AGO**

   Sam held your hand all the way to the hospital. At first, the paramedics refused but once he told them who he was the argument died. No one really told a Winchester no when they had decided something. At least that’s what Sam told you when he climbed into the wagon.

   “The bullet is still lodged in her shoulder so we’ll have to rush her into surgery. The faster it’s out the faster we can curb any further blood loss,” the paramedic reported to Sam as he started an IV in the opposite arm. “Does she have any family to call?”

   “No I’m her family,” Sam answers and you try to give him a smile over the sedative they were pumping into your veins.

   “We’re here and unfortunately I can’t let you in the OR but we will have a special room set up for your family,” the driver of the ambulance reported already calling ahead with who was going in.

   “Thanks, Ed,” Sam thanked the driver for calling ahead. He’d make sure that he was compensated for helping out the family.

   “I’m scared,” you managed as Sam followed your gurney as far as he could when the nurses had taken you from the paramedics.

   “Don’t be. I’m not going anywhere,” Sam offered when the nurse finally stopped him taking you away behind the doors marked surgery.

    A young nurse appeared directing Sam to an empty patient’s room where the second bed had been removed and more chairs had been set up, “She’ll be brought here after surgery but if you’d like to wait here we’ll send anyone else who shows up here.”

    Sam pulls some cash from his wallet pressing it into the nurse’s hands, “Thanks for your help.” She tries to give it back blushing at the money in hand but Sam won’t hear of it.

    “Sam? Is it really little Y/N?” Sam looks up to see Ellen, Bobby, and Dean at the door.

    “Yeah, Aunt Ellen it’s her. I thought she was dead then there she was on the street. Then she saved me.”

    “What do you mean saved you?” Dean asks rushing over to check his baby brother. Sam pushes him away but is thankful for his brother’s attentiveness, “Black SUV was aiming for me. She practically tackled me and got shot instead. It’s in the shoulder but the bullet is still in her. They’re operating right now.”

   “And you’re sure it was meant for you and not her?” Ellen asked sitting down Bobby taking the seat next to his wife but listening intently.

   “I’m not sure of anything Ellen. All I know is she saved my life. If she hadn’t of tackled me I’d be dead.”

   Dean falls into the seat next to Sam, “I called Jessica. She’s on her way and so is Dad once he finishes his meeting with Crowley.”

   “Thanks, Dee. Is Jess alone?”

   “No Benny is escorting her and Cas is sticking by Dad just in case someone else gets brave,” he replies sick at the idea that someone is gunning for his family.

   “I’m not saying it isn’t Sam they were after but we have to look at the possibility that it’s Y/N. We don’t know what shit her Dad had gotten into and no one has tried to come after us since that piece of shit Cole. If someone thinks she’s come into some money because of her Dad then she’s a target,” Bobby offers. “I just don’t want to rule anything out and risk getting her killed thinking it’s the Winchesters their after.”

   “Don’t worry Bobby,” Dean jumps in. “Either way this girl took a bullet for Sam so I’ll protect her myself if I have to.”

   “Mr. Winchester?” the same nurse is back at the door. Her eyes are wide and alert seeing other members of the infamous Winchester family fitting in the hospital room, “She’s out of surgery. We want to keep her in recovery for a little bit longer but then we’ll bring her down.”

   “Is she okay?” Ellen speaks up worrying about the woman whose only image she can think of is the little girl who used to let Jo play beautician on.

   “We got the bullet out and stopped the bleeding. The doctor wants to run some test but she’ll probably need some physical therapy for the arm in case the nerves were affected by the gunshot. We won’t know the extent of issues until she wakes up.”

   “Thank you again,” Sam offers and she smiles nervously taking off.

   You wake up to the sounds of people talking. It seems to be far off but the more you become conscious the more you recognize that it’s nearby. You open and close your mouth and it feels like it’s full of cotton and you haven’t brushed your teeth in weeks. You move to sit up and cry out when you feel your arm pull. It feels stuff and like something was cutting into you.

   “Y/N?” you look over through squinted eyes at the woman smiling down at you. You couldn’t forget her even if you wanted to, but who would ever want to forget Ellen Harvelle.

  You smile, “Hi Ellen. It’s good to see you.”

   “Hey sweetheart,” she walks over leaning down kissing your forehead. “I’d say it’s good to see you but I’d rather not see you in a hospital bed.”

   “Fair point,” you smile leaning over finally seeing the button that will help the bed move so you can sit up. “Is Sam okay?”

   “Sam’s fine thanks to you,” a deep voice pulls your attention from Ellen to a man standing with his back to you at the window. “I made Sam’s wife and his brother Dean take him home to get something to eat and clean your blood off him. I didn’t think you’d want to see him like that when you woke up.”

  “You’re right I wouldn’t have wanted to see Sammy that way. I take it that you’re John Winchester,” you vaguely remembered your mother mentioned that John had been the one to help her get away from your father.

   He turned with a smile and you swooned at the sight of the older man. A neatly trimmed salt and pepper beard and the well-fitted suit had your mouth watering before you remembered you were laid up in a hospital bed. You probably looked awful at the moment and it was hardly the time to be falling for the leader of one of the most notorious mobster families in New York’s history.

    “On a good day I am,” he holds out his hand and you take it thankfully it’s on your good side.  His hand dwarfs yours and his skin is rough, “Ellen if you don’t mind I’d like a word alone with her.”

   “Alright but you better be nice,” Ellen kisses your forehead promising to come back with some food for you. John waits until she has gone before giving you his full attention.

   “I want you to know you’re under our protection now, Y/N. We’ll take care of you.”

   “That’s kind of you but I doubt that I’m in danger. Just make sure Sam is safe they were after him.”

   “I’m not so sure your Dad made a lot of enemies Y/N. Just because he’s gone doesn’t necessarily mean his enemies are. Until I know for sure I want you close by.”

   You hadn’t even thought of the possibility they were after you, “Whatever you think is best, but I don’t want to be a burden.”

   John snorts nodding to the end of the bed to sit. You give him permission the bed sinking where he sits, “You’re not a burden. You’re strong and you saved my son. From now on whatever you need I’ll happily see you get it. Not to mention if you are the real target you’ll have the entire protection of the Winchester family.”

   “Thank you, John,” you hold out your hand and he takes it once more letting it settle. It’s comforting to know that he’s here.

  His thumb runs over the back of your hand before meeting your gaze, “Not to mention I’d love to get to know you more.”

   “I think I’d like that,” you smile matching his and for a moment you can ignore you were shot.

##  **PRESENT DAY**

   Dean stroked your hair as you slumbered in his arms. You’d fallen asleep almost instantly although you vowed you weren’t tired. Dean took no offense because once John arrived there would be no rest for you at all. He ran his thumb over your lower lip soft enough not to disturb you still amazed at what a strong woman you were. You kept it cleverly hidden behind a soft personality. He didn’t remember you much as a child just a little girl always running around with Sam. That all changed the moment he first saw you in the hospital. It was cheesy but nevertheless, time stood still and he knew you would be everything to him. Sam thought it weird that Dean happily shared her with their father but between the three of them, there were no hard feelings. Simply put it just worked but who wouldn’t want to make it work with someone like her.

   “How is she?” John’s voice pulled Dean out of his thoughts looking up to find his Dad a glass of whiskey in hand.

  “Shoulders’ hurting her pretty badly tonight. She was taking some pain pills when I got in so you know it’s bad,” Dean moved a bit slowly lowering you to the bed. He stepped up not even bothered at his nudity. “But she’s more than willing to play and she’s all worked up for us. She’s only been out about fifteen minutes or so.”

   John listens intently to his son staring down at you as you lay gloriously naked the sheet lowered revealing your breasts and the marks that Dean had left. John chuckled as he slowly begun unbuttoning his shirt kneeling on the bed pulling the sheet completely off of you. John let his hands slide up your legs, “I see you had a little fun already, son.”

   Dean shrugged, “She was begging for it. You know how greedy our little Princess gets.”

   “I’m well acquainted,” Dean sits down watching his father brace himself over you. John braces himself leaning down running his nose along your cheek until he can whisper into your ear, “Little Princess, little Princess, it’s time to wake up. Daddy’s home!”

  You smiled sleepily keeping your eyes closed and stretching a bit under the looming Winchester, “Daddy’s been home. Fucked me so good I had to take a nap.”

  “Are you trying to work me up?”

  “I would never do that, John,” you lean up capturing his lips with your own. He responds pulling you closer. John pulls away dropping you to the bed, he stands quickly shoving off his dress pants and boxers his cock already hard and leaking.

  “Come on Princess,” he beckons you crooking his pointer finger in a come hither motion. You quickly move to your hands and knees. The plug in your ass pulls slightly causing you to whimper much to both Dean and John’s pleasure. John wraps his large hand around the base of his cock while you use your tongue to lap at the pearl of pre-cum at his tip. You know just how to play him working your tongue over his shaft up and down on each side before wrapping your lips around his head. You take him down as far as you can then pushing his hands away so you can massage his balls. John lets you take over running his hands through your hair.

  “Such a good girl,” Dean murmurs as he moves behind you. You hear the click of the cap and soon feel the coolness of lube as he dribbles it down your ass. Dean tugs at the plug a bit making you squeal gagging around John’s cock.

  “Knock it off, Dean,” John growls. He wraps his hands tightly in your hair pulling you back onto his cock. He groans, “Don’t move Y/N. I’ve got you. Dean, why don’t you make sure she’s ready for us?”

   Dean chuckled slapping your ass making you moan around John’s cock, “She’s fucking dripping already.”

   Dean wasn’t lying, you felt like your skin was on fire and the need for friction between your legs was consuming you. John grunted in approval before pumping his hips wildly in and out of your mouth. Spit dribbled down your chin as you kept your eyes on John. Dean slowly worked the plug out tossing it to the floor as he pumped his fingers into your hole keeping it loose for him.

  “Fuck,” John pushed you off to the bed grabbing his cock in hand. “You’re fucking mouth.”

  You licked your lips before Dean pulled your back into his arms, “Why don’t you lay down Daddy so I can ride you? And then my second Daddy can get his prize?” You turned back kissing Dean while his hands found your breasts kneading them. John climbed onto the bed and you pulled away from Dean straddling John before he had moved up on the bed.

   “Can’t wait?” he teased pushing away some of the pillows you had. “Seriously, Princess, why do you need so many pillows?”

  You giggle gripping his cock as you run the head along your folds, “I like being comfy Daddy.”

  Before John can reply Dean grabs your hair jerking your head back hissing into your ear, “I told you he’s had a rough day. Quit teasing and ride him.”

  “Fuck son,” John gasps as you slide onto him to the hilt. “Fuck!”

  “Nice and tight isn’t she?” Dean winks at his Dad before pushing you down. You take the initiative to bite at John’s neck pulling the most sensual groans from him. You can feel Dean behind you grasping at your cheeks and you know what’s coming. John’s hands reach around your cheeks squeezing them in his large hands while Dean braces himself and slowly begins pushing into your ass. Even with prep, there is a burning sting. Dean isn’t little, but thankfully he takes his time and there is plenty of lube to help as you moan.

  “Fuck,” you gasp softly as Dean stills buried in your tight hole. Now with John inside you as well it feels like they could rip you apart. John takes one of your breasts into his mouth his tongue lavishing your taut nipple, “I love you, John. Dean. I love you both so much.”

  “We love you too, Princess,” Dean promises as his hands find your hips. “Are you ready baby?”

  “Please. Fuck me,” you beg as John pulls off smiling up at you, “Fuck me hard.”

  John looks over your shoulder and you know that he and Dean are having a silent conversation as they often do before Dean pulls out and thrusts into you hard. You cry out and soon John joins him and working together they find a rhythm fucking in and out of you. It’s not the first time they’ve shared you but it is the first time they’ve done it at the same time. Dean pulls you up holding tightly as he sucks a mark on the side of your neck he had left untouched earlier. John continues pushing his hips his cock hitting your core each time making you gasp and tighten around both of them.

  “Shit,” Dean hisses pulling out and pushing you back down on John once more. Suddenly he makes the deepest growl you’ve heard from him and the warmth of cum covering your back nearly sends you over your own edge. Dean collapses on the edge of the bed, “Jesus Y/N.”

  “John?” you whine out of desperation the need for release almost hurting. “Please Daddy. Let me cum on your cock.”

  “What a dirty fucking mouth, but how can I say no?” John flips you over onto the mattress away from Dean and pushes your legs up nearly folding you in two. John holds your legs up on in each of his large hands tightly held. You can’t wait to see the finger-like bruises. Dean shimmies over, taking your breast in his mouth much like his father while his hand slides down your body. His fingers skillfully found your clit massaging it in tandem with his father.

   “I’m going to cum,” you managed through breathy moans grasping Dean’s hair tightly since you couldn’t reach John.

   “Hold it, baby,” John grunts as his hips stutter. His fingers dig into your legs tighter and suddenly you feel a warmth and John slips out his cum dribbling after him. He drops your legs and moves quickly thrusting two of his fingers back into your ass as you scream. Dean moves two fingers into your pussy and his thumb working your clit, “Cum Princess! Cum now!”

  You never could disobey either of your Daddies. You screamed their names dropping your hands to curl tightly into the pillows behind you. You close your eyes gasping but they don’t stop working you over until your body can barely move. It’s probably the most intense orgasm you’ve ever had as you feel the Winchesters finally remove their fingers from your body but you can’t bear to open your eyes at the moment.

  “I think we knocked her out,” Dean remarks and John chuckles.

  “Yeah, we did son. Why don’t you go run her a hot bath? I’ll bring her in when you’re ready,” John’s voice is gentle.

  “Good idea. I’ll do that and then get Benny to send us up some dinner. We can spend the evening together unless we have more business,” Dean sounds so excited and you forget for a minute he’s a big-time gangster.

  “The only business we have is to take care of our girl. Plus we deserve a night in. Start that bath and get with Benny,” John orders and Dean quickly complies.

  The bed dips and a warn fingers strokes your cheek, “You okay, Y/N?”

  “Perfect John, but you boys wore me completely out,” you smile keeping your eyes closed imagining the bruises you’ll find tomorrow and the ache you’ll have when trying to sit. You open up your eyes bringing your hand to John’s face, “Thank you.”

   “What you thanking me for? I’d like to think I should be thanking you right now,” he smiled coming down to kiss you. This kiss was soft and slow making you feel warm all over.

   “Dean told me what business you were dealing with. Did you really get him? The man after me?”

   John moved to push your hair off your face. He looked at you with so much love that you didn’t know how you ever deserved something so wonderful as him and Dean, “Yes, Princess, he won’t be coming after you again. No one will.”

   “That’s good. I don’t want to be taken from my boys,” you snuggle into John’s chest allowing him to wrap his arms around you.

   “You aren’t going anywhere, but don’t you fall asleep. Dean’s running you a bath and then we’re going to have dinner. After that why don’t we watch a movie? How’s that sound?”

   “It’s perfect,” you yawn.

  “Hey, bath’s ready,” Dean’s voice from the doorway makes you look up. “Come on before you fall asleep.”

  “Coming,” you kiss John’s cheek and crawl out of bed. Dean’s waiting to lift you into his arms carrying you to the large bath. Dean lowers you down and climbs in after you. John’s not far behind slipping in on the opposite side of Dean. They both like to bath you after sex so thankfully John had commissioned a special tub that could easily fit at least four people.

     The rest of the night was spent as promised with a warm relaxing bath, a hot meal, and a movie to end the night. John and Dean kept you protectively tucked between them the entire night until finally, you crashed. The movie hadn’t even finished as they tucked the blanket in around you each kissing a cheek before leaving the room to have a drink and finish the business currently waiting in the basement.

    Dean followed his father down the steps where Sam, Cas, and Benny waited all eyes on the man in chains at the center of the room, “Should we have told her the truth?”

   “I wasn’t about to tell her that her own father tried to kill her. Bad enough he faked his death, but to kill his daughter just to get a huge payday. He’s scum and she’s better not knowing,” John flushed with anger. When he discovered your father was indeed alive and that he had set up such an elaborate scheme just to kill you it boiled his blood.

  “You’re right. So, how are we going to do this?” Dean asks taking his gloves from Sam all eyes on John for orders.

   “We make him pay for trying to hurt Y/N,” John looks at the table of tools that Cas and Benny have set up. They know when John really wants to give some retribution he likes to take his time. John moves down to the end picking up an old baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. He practices a swing while Sam and Dean pick out their own weapons. All three of them step into the light of the room as your father looks up in horror.

   “Hiya, asshole! We’re going to play a game called ‘Is there a God?’,” John brought the bat up to his shoulders while his boys flanked him both just as eager to make your father pay for hurting you. “And you better hope there is because he’s the only one who is going to grant you mercy tonight.”

  John laughed as you father trembled but the point would be made clear to all now. No one messes with the Winchesters’ girl.


End file.
